1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present finding refers, in a totally general way, to hydraulic pumps with axial pistons a typical use of which is on washing apparatuses.
More specifically, it concerns improvements brought to the casings that house the kinematic actuation apparatus of these pumps.
2. Prior Art
Pumps with axial pistons, also manufactured by the Applicant, are known that comprise a motorised drive shaft that is rotatably mounted in a casing where it carries a tilted end plate against which a circumferential series of pistons, usually of the plunger type, is elastically rested, directly or with the interposition of an idle thrusting ring.
Said plunger pistons are arranged around the axis of said drive shaft, and parallel to it.
The casing of such known pumps is of the modular type and comprises a cup-shaped body and a flanged annular body that is intended to be fixed, on one side onto the mouth of said cup-shaped body, and on the other side against the structure of the driving motor of the shaft that drives the pistons.
In particular, said annular body is dedicated to the support of said drive shaft, and said cup-shaped body is arranged for guiding said pistons, which surpass its bottom to insert into respective operating chambers of a suction and delivery collector that is fixed to the outside of said bottom.
The use of these pumps has shown that said modular casing is disadvantageous at least for the following reasons: a relatively large number of component parts, therefore also corresponding constructive complexity that has negative repercussions both on the reliability and on the assembly methods and times.
With particular reference to these assembly times and methods, according to the prior art identified above to assemble the casing it is necessary to operate substantially as follows.
The pistons and the relative accessories are associated airtight with the cup-shaped body; the drive shaft and the respective accessories are mounted airtight on the annular body; cup-shaped body and annular body are joined together through said flanged annular body.
The above requires substantial operating time, with obvious consequences on the costs.